


Lab Partners

by hunny_whip



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Girl Penis, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_whip/pseuds/hunny_whip
Summary: A classic tale of the playgirl and the timid nerd, senior year is about to get interesting.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

Momo sighed dramatically as she trudged through the halls. It was the first day back after winter break which meant all new class assignments. 

“ _Half a year Momo, just half a year and you can be rid of this place,”_ she thought to herself. First up, Chemistry. She had put off taking it till senior year which she now regretted because Chemistry at 7AM seemed like a special kind of torture.

Finding the class easily she took her seat near the back- hoping she could last through the term without being called on much. She was early, as she always was and had her headphones on as she watched the seats fill. 

No one sat next to her. 

On the one hand it was sort of pathetic really, after almost 4 years at TW High she had only one close friend but she was more than used to it by now, and if she sat alone then no one would bother her.

“Alright class that’s enough time. Let’s settle in. Now, I’ll be passing out the syllabus and-”

“Sorry I’m late teach!!” One Minatozaki Sana interrupted him, blazing through the doorway. Momo watched her like a movie, how she skipped passed the teacher without a care, high-fiving a couple students before _oh god_ why was she coming towards Momo?? 

“Hey sweetie do you mind?” she asked Momo who shook her head frantically, “Thanks babe.” She winked before dragging the empty chair next to her away to an already full table. Momo recognized them too, Sana’s friends- just more popular people that Momo herself had never interacted with.

“Absolutely not Minatozaki. First of all, you’re currently a fire hazard and second of all, only two per table. No put that chair back where it belongs and take your seat next to…” He looked down at his class roster, “Miss Momo Hiral.” Momo didn’t correct him. Sana pouted at her friends but did as he said, sitting next to Momo this time.

“Alright. Now that there won’t be anymore interruptions. Review the syllabus and get to know your new lab partners- you’ll be stuck with each other for the rest of the year. _No,_ you won’t be able to switch.”

Just Momo’s goddamn luck. 

Not only did she get stuck with someone who made it clear she didn’t want to sit next to her in the first place, it _had_ to be Minatozaki of all people, one of the most infamous people in the whole school. She’d probably end up doing all the work too.

“Hi, I’m Sana,” she offered her hand. Momo hesitate before shaking it.

“I know,” crap why did she say that??

“Ah so you’ve heard of me huh? Are you wondering if the rumors are true?”

Rumors? There were probably about a thousand rumors about this girl. That she slept with half the girls in their grade, that she had a college girlfriend, that she was secretly an idol trainee, and of course… before Momo could stop herself Momo’s eyes flicked down to Sana’s crossed legs.

“The answer is yes,” Sana smirked, not at all embarrassed or shy about her extra appendage. 

“I-I don’t know what you mean,” Momo cleared her throat, “Aren’t we supposed to go over the syllabus?”

“Sure, if you want. We have awhile to get to know each anyway. And I’m looking forward to it, _Momo_.“ 

The confident smile she flashed made timid Momo dread what was coming even more.

* * *

“I don’t understand why you’re not happier, haven’t you had like the biggest crush on her since forever?” Jihyo asked as Momo recounted the horrors of the morning over lunch. Momo blushed pink and slapped her hand over her mouth,

“Jihyo _shut up,_ you forget how much your voice carries.”

“So? It’s not like it’s a crazy secret. Half the school has a crush on her but only _you_ are her lab partner.”

“You should have been there it was embarrassing. It’s not like she picked me, she was _stuck_ with me.”

“Well duh, I mean she probably didn’t even know you existed. I’m just saying now you have a shot.” Momo shook her head,

“She’s always been unattainable and she still is. Besides just because I think she’s like my ideal type looks wise doesn’t mean I want to like…date her or anything. She’s _too_ ‘nice’, even in an alternate reality where she was into me and I didn’t have social anxiety I’d probably die of jealousy.”

“Ah pabo Momo-yah. Being a hopeless romantic is sweet and all but it’s not realistic, you’ll never get a girlfriend like that. Oh look, there Sana is now- hey is she coming this way?” Jihyo looked over Momo’s shoulder who rolled her eyes,

“Ha ha, good one Jihyo. I’m not gonna fall for that-”

“Hi Momo!!! I found you!!” Sana said, hopping up and sitting _on_ the table so she could look at the very flustered girl. Why couldn’t she just sit on the bench like a normal person? While Momo only had eyes for Sana, Jihyo noticed that other people in the cafeteria looked over at them curiously.

“M-minatozaki, h-hello.”

“Please, you can call me Sana. We’re partners now, after all.”

“R-right, okay. Sure Sana.” Sana addressed Jihyo for the first time like this wasn’t their only interaction,

“Is she always this nervous?”

“Yeah pretty much, but I’m sure it’s worse since it’s you,” Jihyo shrugged and Momo kicked her under the table.

“Aww really? That’s cute Momoring. Anyway, I wanted to exchange numbers- you ran off so fast before I didn’t get a chance to ask. We’re going to be working together a lot you know.”

“Right…yeah, I guess that makes sense.” Sana handed Momo her phone and took hers though it rejected her.

“Ah you need to unlock it!” With zero hesitation she grabbed Momo’s hand, who looked at her shocked and she let her manipulate her fingers so she could press it against the screen. _Holy shit she’s touching me._

She quickly input her number while Sana made a kissy face and took a selfie to accompany her contact information. Great, now Momo had _that_ on her phone too.

“Thanks Momoring, now I can ‘ring’ you whenever I want. Nice meeting you too, Momo’s friend!” and with that she jumped down and walked back to her table like she hadn’t just given Momo a near panic attack. 

She looked up at Jihyo who had a creepy grin on her face. Fuck she was never going to live this down but now she _had Sana’s number_. Curious to see the picture Sana had took she saw what Sana had entered in and blushed even harder:

 _Sana-chan_ 😘🍆😏

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_


	2. Chapter 2

Momo couldn’t believe Sana was in her house on her frilly pink _bed_ , in sweatpants and a tank top. They were working on their first big assignment and Momo couldn’t stop staring at her alluring eyes, made easier by the messy bun she had pulled up to get her hair out of her face. While she was concentrating, Momo’s gaze shifted to her lips, gnawing at the tip of a pencil. Momo had never noticed she had a little bit of an overbite and it gave her angelic features that much more character.

“-Momo?” 

“Hmm?” Her attention snapped into focus and now Sana’s mouth was twisted into a knowing grin.

“You do that a lot, you know. Stare at me. In class too.”

“W-what no I…” Momo tried before she realized it was in vain, “It’s just still really weird to me that you’re here. In my room. Even if it’s just for an assignment.”

“Which I just finished by the way, thanks for nothing.”

“O-oh,” Momo looked down to see she had indeed done it. Sana was a lot more studious than she thought she would be, and she felt guilty for writing her off.

“Here, check my work,” she said smugly, shoving the papers into her hands. As she reviewed them she felt Sana shift so that she was closer and very blatantly staring.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I felt it was only fair,” Sana reached out to grab the glasses on Momo’s face and she let it happen, continuing to read, “Do you even need these to see?”

“I need them to drive technically, but no. I can see just fine.”

“Good, it’s easier to look at you without them on. You’re very pretty you know.”

“I-I’m okay…” she said, not comprehending any of the formula’s she was staring at. 

“No, you’re beautiful. And adorable, especially when you get all shy. Have you ever had a boyfriend… or girlfriend?” Did this girl have no boundaries? Or did she just not care? It wasn’t like they were real friends or anything so why was she talking like they were?

“I haven’t.”

“Why not? No one good enough?” Momo closed the notebook, knowing she wouldn’t get anything done.

“No one has asked and yes, I’m picky.”

“Picky how?” Sana seemed genuinely interested.

“I want someone who likes me for me and who’s loyal. And I want them to have a good relationship with their family and be considerate but they probably need to be more spontaneous than me. Someone who I feel comfortable being out of my comfort zone with. I want them to be romantic and honest-“ she realized she was ranting and got embarrassed again but Sana seemed to be listening intently, “Jihyo says my expectations are unrealistic.”

“I don’t think so at all. It just might be hard to find right away. I know it’s ironic coming from someone with my reputation but there’s nothing wrong with having high standards.”

“Thanks Sana,” she said, surprised yet again. Even though everyone knew of Sana it seemed that she didn’t know much about her. She wasn’t anything like she thought she would be.

“Thank _you_ for sharing. At least now I can see why you’re hesitant to act on your crush.”

“W-what are you talking about??” Momo blanched. How dare she-

“You like me, right? But I don’t exactly fit your ideal…”

“I don’t- I…” god why couldn’t she fucking speak when Sana was around. Sana looked at her with hungry eyes. Nevermind, she was exactly like what Momo thought she would be,

“Come on Momo, it’s simple: Do you want to kiss me or not?”

“K-kiss you?” Momo squeaked and suddenly Sana was crawling towards her in the bed, hovering over her slightly though she went out of her way not to actually touch her at all.

 _Holy shit holy shit what was happening??_ One of the most sought after girls in school was on top of her, looking at her with sexy, predatory eyes like she wanted Momo to say yes??

“Yeah- you’re hot, I’m _obviously_ very hot. I think it would be a lot of fun.” Sensing Momo did not find herself in positions like this very often she leaned to one side and laid next to her, propping her head on her hand.

“You…think I’m hot?” This couldn’t be real, Momo had to be dreaming.

“Oh totally and I love the whole innocent thing, makes me just ache to corrupt you,” she _must_ have been teasing her now, “I’m not the girlfriend type, we both know this. But you have a crush right- aren’t you curious?”

Of course she was curious. She had been staring at this girl for _years_ \- years that seemed to both drag on forever and pass in the blink of an eye and what did she have to show for it? Alright grades and no super defining memories?

“Yes…I do want to kiss you,” Momo admitted around the lump in her throat. Sana sat up suddenly and her sensual voice was replaced with a normal one,

“Ha- I knew it!” she said. She didn’t actually think Momo would say it, perhaps she underestimated her…

Meanwhile Momo was burning with embarrassment. Of course Sana just did this to tease her. Why would she think Sana would ever kiss _her-_

In a flash Sana leaned forward and pressed their lips together, just like that. 

The first one was simple, just a light peck to break through Momo’s nerves. 

The second one was methodical, Sana licking her lips to wet them, definitely on purpose trailing the tip of her tongue along Momo’s upper lip before slotting back in.

The older girl let out a tiny noise, followed by a low, satisfied giggle from Sana- who was happy that Momo was responding well. _Really well._ In all honesty, she was kind of expecting her to be bad at kissing and though it started out a little stiff she returned every action and caress smoothly. 

“You taste…really good, _partner_ ,” Sana said pointedly under her breath before nibbling on a plump lower lip. 

Momo was mostly acting on instinct because if she actually thought about making out with Sana she’s probably lose it. Sana moved again, lying flush and this time Momo’s hands came up to steady her, shaky hands finding their way to her waist. 

Mostly they were just lazily kissing and it was almost relaxing in a way- until it suddenly wasn’t. Their pace quickened and then Momo’s tongue found its way in her mouth and Sana groaned into her, matching her with fervor. God she was even sexier then Momo could have ever anticipated and her grip tightened as she tried to pull her closer. If she ever doubted her reputation as a playgirl she would be eating her words now.

“And I thought you’d be shy,” Sana spoke again, her voice was rough and breathy and Momo just wanted her lips on hers again. Feeling her weight on her and having their tongues entwined easily built up a neediness inside her and her hips started moving on their own accord.

That’s when Sana’s hands started to move.

She played at the hem of her shirt, giving time for Momo to stop her before she slid up warm skin, goosebumps erupting before she slipped under her bra. Momo moaned loudly as she pinched a nipple and that’s when she felt it. Slowly hardening and lightly brushing her inner thigh through both their pants.

“ _S-Sana.._.” she whined, she didn’t know what she wanted to say. Stop? Keep going? What the fuck was happening?

“Fuck baby, I love the way you say my name,” she groaned and rolled her hips as her cock responded to the ministrations. 

Momo’s head was foggy with arousal and she almost hated herself for pushing against Sana. At the physical cue she broke the kiss and immediately backed off, eyes flickering with worry.

“I-I’m sorry I thought you were into it.”

“I was- _I am_. But, as hot and cool as you are, I want my first time to be with someone I love who loves me. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to lead you on you’re just….attractive.” Sana sat up and Momo’s gaze trailed down to her tented sweats and she squirmed under her at the arousal that continue to shoot through her. _God_ maybe she could just let Sana finger her a little- no, no don’t think like that Momo. You’re not that easy.

“Don’t be sorry. You didn’t lead me on at all and I would never want to make you uncomfortable,” with reddened cheeks she grabbed some discarded lab paperwork and covered her massive hard on.

“You didn’t. And…this was fun….thank you?” Sana relaxed a little.

“Ha, thank _you._ So we’re cool then? Still Lab Partners?”

“Totally- and now I know you’re not a slacker.”

“Hey! Why would you even think that I am in the first place?” she pouted and Momo was getting whiplash from how quick she switched from seductive to cute.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that,” she apologized.

“Not good enough. You’re mean. I think, in addition to being Lab Partners we should be something else too.” Momo looked at her, half scared, half intrigued.

“Like…what?”

“Hirai Momo, I think we should be friends!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Have you ever been in love before?” Sana asked, suddenly appearing beside her. Momo almost dropped all her textbooks she was so startled.

“Jesus Christ Sana you scared me! And what kind of question is that??”

“The kind friends ask, duh,” she skipped ahead a couple steps and started walking backwards in front of her, “So? Have you?”

“I already told you I’ve never dated anyone.”

“I know but loving someone is totally different!”

“And you would know wouldn’t you heartbreaker?” she said with a little smile- Sana clutched her hand over her heart dramatically.

“No, I haven’t loved anyone but I love the idea of love. I kind of came to terms that it would probably happen in college,” she shrugged.

“That’s tragic Momo! There are so many options now, why wait!”

“Because people are dumb and immature?”

“Touché but this is the time to _enjoy_ being dumb and immature. Come on would it kill you to put yourself out there? Branch out? For all you know you could find a high school sweetheart- isn’t that like every hopeless romantic’s dream?”

“Maybe…hey watch out!” Momo clutched her by the wool lapel of her team jacket and pulled her close as she only mildly stumbled over a stray backpack in the hall.

“ _My hero_ ,” Sana swooned and Momo rolled her eyes, continuing on her way to class, “Hey there’s a party after the game tonight. Why don’t you come? Maybe your future sweetheart will be there, you never know!”

“I’m not really the party type…”

“You know it’s rude to decline an invitation from the dance captain. Come on, bring Jihyo!”

“Bring Jihyo where?” Momo jumped again when her best friend was at their side.

“Party. Tonight. After the game, both of you are going.”

“Oh hell yeah we’re going,” Jihyo’s eyes shone. They looked at her expectantly and Momo let out a deep, weary sigh.

“….FINE.”

* * *

“Stop fidgeting you look great,” Jihyo scolded her, swatting her hands away as she pulled at her skirt for the 100th time.

Momo had asked Hana’s help for her and Jihyo to dress correctly. She figured if she was actually going to attend one of these things she better look the part or else she would probably stand out more which is the last thing she wanted.

When they had finally arrived and Sana spotted her through the throng of people her jaw almost dropped and she couldn’t help but _stare_. She couldn’t believe she actually had Momo _under_ her and _kissed_ her…

“Looks like Sana likes your look,” Jihyo observed.

“Shut up,” thank god Momo didn’t tell her about their study affair or else she’d never hear the end of it.

“I’ll grab us drinks- meet you by Sana,” Jihyo disappeared before Momo could protest. _Maybe_ she wanted to help play matchmaker. 

“Am I supposed to be having fun yet?” Momo greeted Sana with a glare.

“W-what are you wearing?” she stuttered, looking over her outfit yet again. Gone were her regular sweats, frumpy shirts and even her cute glasses. Replaced with a tight skirt and a _crop top_?? Did she have fucking abs? Where had she been hiding those?? 

“Sana who’s your hot friend? Have you called dibs or should I?” Momo was awestruck as Yoo Jeongyeon joined them. She was barely wrapping her head around Sana and now the head cheerleader was talking to her too? Or, well, talking about her…

“This is Momo, my lab partner and _no one_ is calling dibs.”

“Jeongyeon stop being gross,” Dahyun, another dance team member, chided. 

“Just because you don’t understand what it’s like to have needs to fill doesn’t mean I’m gross.”

“Just because I’m asexual doesn’t mean I won’t call you out on your bullshit for calling dibs on a girl in front of her,” she shot back before pushing her horny ass away.

“My sister put all this on me…” Momo explained, still the same shy girl under all the borrowed glamor, “is it bad? I thought you said this is how I meet people and I should branch out.”

“Yes. You’re right I _did_ say that, but right now you’re not dressed like _you_ you’re dressed like- well, take it from someone who mostly thinks with their dick- you are not attracting sunsets and sweethearts you are attracting drunken idiots who are way beneath you.” Sana looked nervously around at the people who were subtly and not so subtly regarding Momo.

“People aren’t looking at me they’re looking at you, like always.”

“No- trust me. This is my element. They’re staring at you.” 

Momo started shifting uncomfortably- maybe this was a bad idea after all… 

”So just take this,” Sana shrugged off her letterman’s jacket and draped it over her shoulders, zipping it up comically high to cover her cleavage, “and make sure you watch how much you drink. _Please_. If you need me find me, but try to have fun.”

“Geez, okay mom.”

“You make out with your mom when you’re supposed to be doing homework?” Sana teased mostly just to flirt. The reminder made Momo bite her lip- god she needed a drink,

“I-I’m going to find Jihyo.”

“Okay partner, say hi later. And don’t get beer on my jacket!” Sana subconsciously let her eyes drift down to look at her ass as she walked away.

“So you want to fuck your lab partner right?” Jeongyeon said shoving a solo cup into her hand. She immediately downed it trying in vain to quench her thirst.

“Oh god you have _no idea_ , I haven’t been able to stop thinking about her for days.”

“I’m sure it’s not out of your skill set to seduce her if you really wanted to.”

“Well, I _don’t_ want to. She’s my friend and she’s nice and I respect her wishes.” Although now that Sana knew what she felt like in her arms and on her lips she couldn’t help but feel a little hot and bothered in her presence.

“Uh huh, very ‘respectful’ how you marked her and had an entire conversation with her boobs.”

“What do you want from me Jeong, I’m not perfect! _Ugh_ I just need to find someone to fuck to get it out of my system then I’ll be fine- Tzuyu looks hot tonight-” Dahyun shook her head as they literally started evaluating people left and right,

“You two are disgusting. Why am I friends with you?”

* * *

Momo had lost her best friend on the ‘dance floor’. She liked dancing at home by herself but it was pretty fun to do so after a few drinks too. The jungle juice tasted surprisingly good and Momo felt her nerves start to disappear the more she drank- what was this, her third refill?? Whatever, she felt fiiiiiine she just wondered where Jihyo ran off to. Until a pair of arms wrapped around her,

“I’ve been looking for you.”

Momo froze.

Because that was definitely _not_ Jihyo. It wasn’t Sana either. She didn’t recognize the girls voice at all, “You look really beautiful tonight, can’t we just kiss and make-up?” 

Her hair was being brushed from her neck and she jumped when lips pressed against her sensitive nape.

Momo broke her loose hold and whirled around to see a stunned, gorgeous and tall girl.

“Y-you’re not Sana.”

* * *

“Really? Tzuyu again? How off and on can you get with a girl Minatozaki?” Jeongyeon scolded her.

“What happened to ‘I’m never going back, ever ever ever’,” Dahyun asked and Sana sighed.

“No, you’re right. I was just making an observation… it’s just hard because she obviously still likes me. I just know it will never work.”

“Don’t be weak, find another girl- literally any other girl.”

“ _Oh shit._ Tzuyu is-“

“What did I just say about her??”

“ _No_ she’s with Momo!! Like right now,” Sana squeaked, pointing across the crowded room. 

“Alright, I remembered why I’m friends with you. Because I’m a sucker for drama and this just got interesting,” Dahyun mused, before putting on an exaggerated narrator voice, “Old flame and new blood how will this go down?”

Sana rolled her eyes before rushing to where they were in the kitchen. 

* * *

“Nope, I am _not_ Sana.” 

Momo recognized Tzuyu now that she could look at her- unlike everyone else who was high school infamous Tzuyu was basically famous. Easily the most successful influencer of the school, so much so that she already professionally modeled and barely attended.

“I’m really sorry for the mistake,” she bowed politely, eyeing the borrowed jacket that now hung loosely on her shoulders and did the opposite of what Sana had wanted after Momo had gotten too hot.

“Tzuyu, Momo- I see you’ve met!” Sana started nervously. 

“She kissed meeee,” Momo drunkenly pouted, rubbing at her neck.

“You kissed her?!” 

“I thought she was you!” she put her hands up.

“That doesn’t make it better Tzu-yah,” Sana sighed, “We’re not together.”

“…yeah. You’ve made that clear with your endless string of hook-ups,” she scoffed before waking away.

“Hey, are you alright?” Sana turned her attention to Momo- even in the dim light she could tell her face was flushed red from the alcohol.

“You’re like _stupid pretty_. It makes me _so_ mad,” Momo slurred, “I kinda wished it was you kissing me instead of your ex…”

“How drunk are you??” Sana tried not to laugh but it was pretty amusing.

“I’m fiiiine. Hey hey, do you remember when we made out? I reaaaally wanted to keep going. Like, really really, a lot. You want to know a secret?!” Momo tugged on her neck and panted into her ear, “I got myself off that night pretending we did.”

Sana immediately felt her cock jump under her dress at her proximity and words. 

“ _Momo_ …I think you’ve had a little too much to drink.”

“I know I know I know, but it feels good to get it off my chest. I felt reeeeally guilty. But I also came _so hard_ -“ 

“Okay!!! We need to find Jihyo, like _now._ ” 

‘ _Before I pop a boner._ ’ She held Momo’s hand to drag her around the house, both to keep her close and make sure she kept her distance.

Where the fuck could she possibly be?? She had to be upstairs because they had already made two rounds on the ground floor. Oh god, she was so worried about Momo she didn’t think about worrying about Jihyo too.

As soon as they got in the hallway, Momo used her grip to pull her back, leaning her head against the wall behind Sana like she was in the worst kind of agony.

“I’ve liked you for _so_ long, and you kiss _sooo_ good and I can’t stop thinking about it but I’m not one of those easy girls who will jump into bed with anyone. I’m just not like that.”

While she said it her hands moved Sana’s hips and their bodies were pressed against each other, just like in her bedroom Momo could feel Sana’s half-hard cock resting against her thigh and she whimpered a bit.

“W-why are you telling me this?”

“I’m not, I’m trying to talk myself out of liking you so much.”

“I’m not going to do anything with you while you’re like this Momo-“

“So chivalrous…” Momo started mouthing small kisses into Sana’s neck and her eyes fluttered closed at the pleasurable feeling.

“ _Mo-_ “

A door slammed shut and they jumped apart.

“T-there you are!” Sana saw Jihyo walking quickly towards them, “She’s drunk and- your shirt is on backwards.” Jihyo’s eyes widened and she quickly fixed it.

“Don’t ask and I won’t ask what you two were doing all up close and personal.” Sana nodded and Momo glommed onto Jihyo instead.

What the hell was up with these damn nerds??

“Hyo I’m tired…” Momo whined.

“Okay, let’s go home then- I’m sorry I got…preoccupied. Did you have fun?”

“Mmhmm, I danced with a lot of people. Oh, and Chou Tzuyu kissed me.”

“ _What??_ ” But Momo was already half asleep on top of her.

“Great first party huh?” Sana chuckled, “Do you need help getting home? I can walk you both back.”

“It’s fine, I’m sober and she only lives a couple blocks away. Don't worry, I'll make sure to take care of her.”

“Alright, see you at school then... Something tells me Monday is going to be more interesting than usual.”

——————————–

 **@yerimese** _Did you hear Sana flaunted her new girlfriend right in front of Tzuyu at the party?_

 **@lalalalisa_m** _What?? I heard that the girl was into Tzuyu?? Why is she not into me huh??_

 **@whee_inthemood** _Who is this girl anyway?? How did I miss all this drama_

 **@AllForYoo_Jeong** _I met her, she’s hooooooot 🌶_


	4. Chapter 4

Momo kept her head down as she entered the school and made a beeline for Sana’s usual hang out- in the courtyard off the cafeteria with the rest of the #Pretty Popular People. 

It was fitting, a centralized idyllic location surrounded by floor to ceiling windows so everyone could look in but it was still cut off. A place Momo had never gone to in their school before and she still didn’t want to but when she texted Sana she told her to meet her there. Momo tried to object but of course Sana didn’t text back.

Which meant now she was forced to have a bunch of eyes on her, wondering what the hell a no-one like her was doing here.

“Momo-chan!” Sana waved, drawing even more unwanted attention.

“Ah, hot lab partner, you’re the talk of the school right now. Why don’t you ditch Sana and Tzuyu and spend some time with me hmm? What do you say?” Jeongyeon winked. Momo made a pathetic little squeak of a sound until Sana placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Ignore her, I already explained it was a big misunderstanding. Did you want to talk to me about something?”

“Y-yes, I just wanted to give this back to you as soon as possible,” Momo presented her jacket, neatly folded and placed it on her lap.

“Wow, Minatozaki getting dumped? Are you losing your charm?” Resident mean girl, Nayeon, commented. 

“No, I’m still full of charm- but I’d be happy to _give_ you a reminder Im,” she smirked smugly, Nayeon returned the playful smile and flicked her eyes back to Momo curiously.

“You seem nice, don’t let her push you around.”

“Hilarious coming from the Wicked bitch of the West,” Jeongyeon mumbled.

“Who the hell do you think-“

“I’m not breaking up with her!” Momo interjected, tired of all this weird gossip and etiquette she clearly had no clue about, “And we’re not dating. She was just nice and leant me her coat. There’s nothing going on between us!!” 

She hadn’t realized how loud she had raised her voice and before she could be teased again she turned on her heel and got the hell out of there. 

* * *

When it was finally time for chemistry Sana pulled her chair as close to Momo as she could while they worked on their assignment,

“Do you make a habit of being in people’s space?” 

“No, only people I like.” Momo rolled her eyes,

“Name one person you don’t like. You even get along with Nayeon and she’s like the HBIC.”

“Nayeon’s not that bad she just knows what she wants and goes for it.” When Momo kept her mouth shut Sana sighed and backed off a little,

“Sorry, you just seemed to be avoiding me since the party. I got worried that I had pushed you too far or something.”

“ _You?_ Sana you didn’t do anything wrong. I-I was embarrassed for my behavior! I got way drunker than I intended and I said- well, you know what I said...” Momo pressed her forehead to the notebook in front of her in shame.

“Oh you mean when you told me you thought of me while you mastur-“ Momo clapped her hand over her mouth and she could feel Sana’s smile etching into her skin.

“Problem girls?” their teacher asked, looking at them suspiciously and Momo dropped her hand.

“Not at all, Momo here is a _master_ at chemistry.”

“That has remained to be seen- hopefully you’ll prove it to me with your upcoming project. Page 23, I want a full report and demonstration by next class- got it?” The class groaned, knowing it would cut into their after hours time.

“So...that thing that you don’t want me to say....did it only happen once? Or is this like a recurring fantasy?”

Momo squirmed as she was called out. Because yes, she had done the stupid thing of drunkenly revealing that she had got off to the idea of being with Sana and now the longer she didn’t answer the more obvious it was that it happened...often.

Like, maybe every other night or.... _every_ night. Oh god, she was a huge, hypocritical pervert who frequently fingered herself wishing it was the girl sitting next to her instead. 

But once she started she couldn’t stop- she tried, of _course_ she did but without fail she would lie in bed with her dumb raging libido and every time she was about to cum Momo would think about what it felt like to be underneath Sana with her hand up her shirt and-

“Can we not talk about it here? Or ever. _Please?_ ” Momo begged.

“Alright, I’ll stop but come on- you were so cute when you were drunk, I had to tease you a little. And you said you had fun at the party right?”

“Yeah. It was fun, more fun than I expected, even though Jihyo disappeared.” Sana remembered how Jihyo had turned-up suddenly and while she was curious, it seemed she would rather Momo not know, meaning Sana would have no chance of knowing.

“Exactly! And I know it’s kinda like, your _thing_ but please don’t be embarrassed by what you said. Believe me, the amount of things I’ve regretted saying while intoxicated would make your head spin. Try not to beat yourself up about it.”

“Okay...fine. I’ll try...thanks Sana.” 

“One last thing though, then I’ll drop it, promise.”

Momo mashed her lips together in nervous anticipation. The look Sana was giving her was a serious sort of captivating, as if it had lost its usual playfulness,

“Don’t feel guilty. That’s what you said, right? Like it was a weight on your chest?” Momo felt that same weight now, crushing her as Sana spoke so candidly about something so taboo, “Anytime you’re in your bed late at night and feeling... _tempted_. You have my full and _explicit_ permission to think of me _any_ way you want to. So don’t let guilt stop you because it certainly won’t stop me.”

Of course when she said it all flirtatious like that a dozen scenarios flooded Momo’s mind- one of her favorites in particular stuck: being pounded from behind with Sana’s cock buried inside her as she was face down on this very desk they shared and _fuck_ now she was wet in the middle of class, throbbing from between her legs to her ears.

Fucking Minatozaki.

Wait, did she just say it wouldn’t stop her either...? Stop her from what?? Did she think about Momo when she-

“Okay I’ll drop it. Now, back to the very _very_ important schoolwork. Where do you want to meet for the project, my house or yours?”

* * *

When Momo knocked tentatively on her door Sana answered with a bright smile that Momo barely registered because the other girl was in a workout tank top and tights. 

_Tight_ tights, her soft cock clearly defined under the fabric. Well, so much for foolishly hoping she could survive this study session without her mind falling into the gutter.

“Hi Mo! Come in- do you want a snack?”

“C-can I just have some water?” 

After minor chit chat Sana led her down to their basement, where there was a nice entertainment space and a large table. Momo found that she was a little disappointed that she wouldn’t get to see Sana’s bedroom but that was probably for the best...

“So I looked it over and it doesn’t seem too complicated. I thought we could just split the two sections and work together for the last part- is that okay? Momo?”

“Oh, umm. Yeah sounds good,” she downed the rest of her glass trying to quench her sudden thirst and focused on her designated section, missing the confused look Sana gave her.

But Momo was...distracted. She has been since their last conversation and now Sana knew what she got up to and her daydreams were filled with fantasies of just letting the girl two feet from her just go to fucking town and now her stupid teenaged hormones equated thinking about Sana with ‘get off right now.’ It was driving her crazy and the more she tried not to think about it the dirtier the thoughts became.

“Hey do you think you could help me with this problem? It’s kinda hard,” Sana asked- erasing something in her notebook. She was lying on her side on the floor, one of her legs bent and propped up. She looked so effortlessly sexy and the question that had been on the tip of Momo’s tongue for weeks slipped out,

“Do you want to make out again?” 

“Absolutely,” Sana responded quickly- she had been waiting on Momo to make another moved, she just didn’t think it would be so soon. The girl just continued to surprise her.

Momo already started moving towards her and she hummed contentedly when their lips and, soon after, tongues intertwined. It felt even better than the last time after all the anticipation. Now that Momo had a taste she could only deny she craved more for so long.

“So about what you said in class...that you don’t feel guilty either. Have you...thought about me? While you, _you know_?” 

Sana had moved on to her neck- a sensitive, hyper-arousing spot for Momo which was new information to herself and she tilted her chin up subconsciously.

“Momo that day we made out I stayed hard all the way home. For _you,_ ” she growled, kissing up the column of her throat to nibble at her ear, “If you didn’t think I jerked off as soon as I could you have given me way too much credit.”

“O-oh,” Momo again pictured Sana in her head, fucking her hard cock into her own hand as she thought about her. That paired with the fact that Sana was way too good at turning her on by doing nothing but _kiss_ her was making her feel desperate and achy.

“I know you’re not ready for me to touch you...” Did Momo say that? Because she was seriously kicking herself for being so anxious about something her body so obviously craved, “Maybe... _if_ you’re up to it. Instead of masturbating separately we could do it together? All this kissing and dirty talk has gotten me a little riled.”

Momo looked down and saw how much bigger she had gotten- the material of her leggings clinging tightly and showing off how big she was. Momo could swear she could see her veins pulsing. And before she knew it she was nodding as she stared, letting herself be caught up in the moment.

Sana tried not to look too excited as she started stroking her cock through the thin material,

“Wait really??”

“Y-yeah I mean like you said...we’ll probably be doing it separately anyway and I really _really_ want to see all of you.”

“So you don’t mind if I take these off?” she asked, snapping the waistband. Again, all Momo could do was nod, mouth dry from hanging open.

She watched enraptured as the fit girl peeled off her pants, full cock springing out and Momo’s eyes bulged. It was her first time seeing a penis in person and it was somehow not at all what she was expecting despite the many hours of porn she had watched.

Probably because said penis was attached to Sana. Beautiful, cute, sexy Sana who was slimmer than her but was sporting a massive erection between her perfect thighs that seemed to fit perfectly on her frame.

Sana gripped at the bare shaft, not doing much as she watched for what Momo would do.

“C-can I start with my underwear on?” she was still extremely nervous but right now extreme arousal and adrenaline was winning out.

“Of course you can, I want you to be comfortable,” Sana assured her in a surprisingly calm tone. She lightly stroked herself, back and forth while Momo followed her lead and took off her jeans. Sana zeroed in on her plain, but cute light blue panties- specifically at the wet spot that had formed. The movements got a touch faster as Momo slipped a hand inside and sighed as she spread the wetness.

“God Momo, you’re so sexy I can’t believe it. How wet are you?”

“V-very....your dick looks, really hard,” the words felt awkward in her mouth at first but she felt an exhilarating rush.

“Fuck baby, it is, I’m so hard for you. Can’t believe you’re letting me do this, I feel so lucky.”

“You do?” Momo rubbed at her engorged clit, the praise stirring something more inside her and she eased a single digit inside herself. It felt inadequate as she leered at Sana’s length- she had wondered day and night what it would be like to have the other girl snug inside her.

“Shit- are you fingering yourself?” Sana’s mind felt like it was about to explode. As experienced as she was, she had never done something quite like this and it was _so_ hot. Being able to watch Momo but not have her was the most arousing thing she had done in a long while, she was practically drooling at the timid girls disheveled appearance.

Especially when she hurried out of her underwear.

They were getting in the way, one finger wasn’t enough and two was too much to do with something so constricting on, her lips spread around herself and she bucked forward, Sana moaning at the sight.

“Can you....go faster?” Momo asked raggedly. Sana was still staving herself off, wanting to enjoy this for as long as possible but Momo was so far gone she needed to match pace.

Sana took the direction happily, jerking herself quickly using the precum that had built up the second Momo had asked to kiss her again.

“When you think about me, what do you imagine?”

“I...,” Momo was having a hard time talking as she slid into herself at the same rhythm that Sana was stroking, “I think about sucking you off, and fucking my tits, and taking my virginity-“

“ _Stop_ \- I’m going to fucking cum if you keep going,” Sana was supposed to be the skilled one, she should have been able to last longer than this but she couldn’t help but whimper, “You’re gonna make me _cum_ Momo.”

Hearing her struggling so much to hold back put Momo over the edge, legs falling open and back arching as she clenched around her own fingers.

Watching Momo fall apart so beautifully made Sana spill her load unexpectedly, she didn’t have enough time to grab a tissue and hurriedly lifted her shirt so she could pump thick white ropes onto her abs. 

For awhile the only thing that could be heard was heavy, deep breaths from both of them.

“...please don’t think I’m just saying this but that may have been the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Sana panted, eyes closed with a grin plastered on her face.

Until she felt something wet and warm on her stomach and peered down to see Momo licking up her mess, cum now plastered on her pouty lips,

Well, Sana was wrong. _This_ was the sexiest thing she has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Started from a request on my tumblr samo-hime: could you make a high school au g!p where playgirl sana finds timid momo at school? there are so many stories like this but i cant find a samo one :(((


End file.
